Transformers and Naruto : More then meets the eye
by Minato loves cal bears
Summary: Naruto and Transfromers story! Narusaku by the way suck a summarys
1. Chapter 1

Transformers and Naruto:

More then meets the eye

_In our war on Cybertron, long before we launched the Allspark into space ,we met humans called ninjas. We where lucky they came when they did, for what happed for generations happened again, the every thousand year energon shortage These humans helped us where our forces were weak. When all seemed lost, the humans even gave us the idea to launch the Cube into space. After it was launched we went out to find it, while the humans went back to there own war. We gave them a key so they could contact us, but they never did._

Chapter one

**Present day, 1920 hours, Diego Garcia Naval base, NEST main hanger**

It was a stormy day at Diego Garcia. The Autobots and NEST were having target practice when Optimus and Major Lennox called them into the hanger.

Optimus told all of them " We have discovered some energon on this planet, located at the site of the gulf oil spill. We will move out to collect it immediately"

As the NEST team got ready to move out, a officer called from the top deck "Sir the energon source just disappeared! We found another in Shanghai thought"

Lennox looked at Prime and said " I guess we're going to Shanghai." At that moment the lights flickered, but no one noticed

**Konoha, 0820 hours, Hokage mansion**

Tsunade sat in her office doing paper work. As she opened one of her drawers for a new pencil she saw the Key. Lying there as it had for generations was the Key of Hokages, passed down though the Hokage line, and given to them by the Autobot leader Optimus Prime. As she closed the drawer, The lights flickered. She gasped, realizing the signal that marked what the First Hokage said they would probably need to help the Autobots with. The every thousand year energon shortage. As Shizune came she yelled at her,

"Shizune! Go get me Naruto, Sakura, Shikarmaru, Neji, Ino, and Kakashi right now!"

Shizune Dropped the tray of sake she was carrying and squealed,

"Yes ma'am!"

About 20 minutes later she had 4 genin, a chunin and a jonin standing in her office.

She then told them " I will now give a S+ rank mission involving one of Konohas greatest secrets... There are other beings in the universe" as the ninjas all started asking questions she raised her hand to silence them " I know it seems strange but just listen." She then went onto a long explanation about the Robot civil War, the energon shortage, and the Autobots.

She then said " So I want you to take this key, the legendary Key of Hokages" holding up the key she continued, "And help the Autobots, this key will take to where their leader Optimus Prime is. You will be able to recognize them by this symbol" She drew out a paper that had the Autobot symbol on it "Now Kakashi since your team leader take the key and the symbol." she handed him the key "Now I want you to go get the necessary supplies and get 10 miles from the Village in 20 minutes to preform the necessary space jump, now go!" with a "Yes ma'am" to Tsunade, Kakashi ushered his group out of the office.

20 minutes late the team was 10 miles out from Konaha about to preform the space jump, when Kakashi turned to Naruto and said

" You've been quieter then usual Naruto, whats up?"

Naruto looked up, and as usual, had a confused look on his face,

"Kakashi," he asked "How can there be other people in the Universe?"

Kakashi just smiled and said "Well you can find out later. now come on! We have to get there now" He then inserted the key into the sun, and then purple electricity surrounded them. Suddenly there was a big boom and they where gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's chapter 2! And by the way this takes place after Sasuke leaves and before Naruto goes training with Jiraya. In the NEST universe this takes place about 3 months after the events in Mission City.

_I do not own any of this except the plot and a few made up characters._

Chapter two

**Earth, Shanghai China, 01:50 hours, abandoned part of Town**

The NEST team was rushing towards the energon, hoping to get there before the Decepticons. The team heard a loud boom. Ironhide's hologram mumbled grimly "That's probably the Decepticons." The NEST soldiers and Autobots increased their speed. But the noise was really the ninja arriving.

About 12 miles from the NEST team a brilliant purple light had filled the air next to some pipes. Then, falling out of it was Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Shikarmaru, and Kakashi, all of them squishing poor Naruto. Once they had all gotten up Kakashi asked Neji to do a scan of the area. Right as Neji was about to activate his Byakugan, They heard a strange noise... A chopping sound and a low rumble. They peeked out from behind the pipes and saw something that shocked them all. Metal things just driving along! Then they looked up and saw something even more shocking... Humans flying in metal things.

Naruto yelled in awe "People are flying, in metal things"

The vehicles came to a stop. A person in weird clothes stepped out and said

"This is the place, I think you guys can transform now" After he said that, the lead thing transformed into a giant robot. Ino squealed in fright.

"Your right Lennox" said the robot, wearing something like a smile. "Now let's get the energon before the Decepticons do. Autobots Transform!" Most of the vehicles transformed into robots. One with huge things on the its arms said,

"I smell the energon Optimus, it's right over there." He pointed to a pile of boxes close to where the ninja where hiding. He started towards it, when a giant blue ball crossed his path and exploded. A new voice seared "You might want to be careful, Ironweasel." The robot looked up and aimed his arms to where he was looking

"Starscream!" The ninja followed his gaze and saw 6 more robots, each with a purple symbol on them, the one with a smoking thing replied "Ironhide" The robot called Ironhide fired his things. And that's when all hell broke loose.

Optimus was thinking madly as he fought a Constructicon. He ripped off one the robot's arms, and while the robot screamed in pain. He cut off its head. Shaking the head off his sword, he took a look around. Ironhide was in a gun fight with Starscream, Jolt was giving a Constructicon bulldozer a really big static shock, Sideswipe was fighting another Decepticon helicopter, (Seriously, how many chopper bots do they have?) Ratchet was machine-gunning a Constructicon steamroller. The humans and their vehicles were taking down a tank robot. Optimus pulled out his cannon and fired, killing the tank robot. As the men re-aimed their guns, an old P-51 Mustang Decepticon named Fireair flew in and transformed into his robot mode, only to get shot down by F-22s. Ratchet finished taking out the steamroller, and was battling another Decepticon reinforcement, an enormous crane. Jolt killed the bulldozer and ran over to help Ratchet. Optimus unsheathed his swords and ran over to help them. This Decepticon was too powerful. It fired a huge shot at Ratchet and he barely just got out of the way. As it flew over a bunch of pipes and hit a building, Optimus swore he heard a girl scream, but had to concentrate on fighting or get blown to bits.

He yelled to Lennox "Can we get an F-22 air strike?" while trying to cut off the cranes head. Unfortunately, that didn't work, for the robot was still was standing up and now trying to cut off Optimus's own head.

Lennox replied "Negatory, the F-22s are in combat with an F-14 robot. Air Force F-16s coming up in 2 minutes." Lennox jumped out of the way as a shot exploded at his feet, injuring the man next to him. Lennox dragged him over to some very large pipes and ordered a medical team to heal him, then started to mark the target. Optimus heard a roar of jets. Optimus pushed Ratchet and Jolt over as the F-16s fired their missiles and machine guns.

Meanwhile the ninjas were watching in amazement at the booms and bangs that were happening. When giant blue ball had flow over their heads and exploded, Ino had screamed like crazy. She now had her headband over her mouth in case she screamed again. As Naruto watched the flying things spit fire at a robot,

He growled "Well, we can't just sit here!" and tried to jump into action, only to get held back by Kakashi.

Kakashi told him "We can't fight right now! We are observing." Naruto just growled and went back to watching.

While all this was happening, Optimus, Ratchet, and Jolt where trying the long fighting approach. As they ducked behind a shed,

Optimus yelled, "Ratchet, see if you can contact Bumblebee, he should be here." Optimus stood up and fired his cannon. The crane howled in pain as the shot hit and fired his own gun. Optimus ducked behind the shed again, allowing the shot to fly over his head. Landing a few feet from the energon and some pipes next to it and exploded. Optimus heard a muffled scream, Jolt must have heard too, for he said to Optimus,

"Did I just hear a scream?" Optimus didn't reply, thinking. _"If there are other humans here, we need to rescue them." _Optimus was jolted from his thoughts as Ratchet told him,

"I got through! Bumblebee will be here in about 5 minutes." A shot landed next to their shed, causing an explosion that shattered the night, spraying debris all over them. Ratchet and Jolt stood and rained the crane with shots while Optimus charged his weapon up. As Ratchet and Jolt ducked down, allowing blue shots to fly over their heads. Optimus stood up and fired. The crane jumped out of the way, but the shot still knocked him off his feet. As he started to get up, Optimus aimed and fired again. The crane rolled out of the way, got on his knee and fired at Optimus. Optimus just barely got out of the way. As he ducked down again he decided to check on Ironhide and Sideswipe. They and the humans where fighting Starscream and the helicopter. Ironhide's team seemed to be doing fine. Optimus heard a roar of a particular Camaro. Bumblebee drove past the pipes, transformed and fired at the crane. He then did a smart roll and landed next to Optimus. He had just got his voice working again, so he said,

"Hey Optimus, where you need me in this mess?"

Optimus replied, "Help us take down this monster then Starscream may retreat." Optimus stood up and the rest followed his cue. They all fired. The crane got hit by two shots but fired back. They all ducked. Bumblebee didn't quite get out of the way, and was hit in the voice box. Optimus heard him mumble as he flew back,

"Man! Why do *kzzt they always go *kzzt for the throat?" he landed 20 feet away.

_With the Nins._

As Naruto watched the new yellow arrival fall, he wretched himself from Kakashi's grip, made a kage bushin and Rasengan, and charged into battle. The rest of the ninjas sweat-dropped. Shikarmaru slapped his head and said

"This is so troublesome."

_Back with Optimus_

As Optimus watched Ratchet run over to Bee he had a vivid flashback

_As Optimus and his friends worked to launch the allspark, Bee, some ninja and Ratchet held off Blackout and Megatron. As the cube flew into space Megatron roared and stabbed Bee in his voice box, and flew into space afterwards. Blackout growled and retreated. Ratchet rushed over to Bee and started to repair him._

Optimusroared as he remembered that memory and stood up with his fully charged cannon. As he aimed, he saw a young boy charge towards the robot, holding a blue ball. As he yelled for him to stop, the boy jumped, far higher than he should have been able to. He yelled something like "Rasengan!" and rammed the ball into his spark. The huge bot fell over, dead. Optimus barely heard Starscream call retreat as he stared at the boy, who landed too lightly on his feet, and dusted, off his hands. Bumblebee and Ratchet came over with Ironhide and the rest of the team following, Bee was leaning on Ratchet's shoulder. The boy, who had spiky yellow hair, a headband, orange pants, jacket, and on the back of the jacket, a swirly circle that brought faint memories. . As the boy turned around to face them, they saw more features; he had deep blue eyes, weird whisker marks on his face like on a fox, and a strange symbol on his headband. There was a sudden crash and more people appeared. All of them had spiky hair, and headbands. Two were wearing vests like the military men wore. A girl and a boy wore something that was just weird. One of them had pink hair with a red dress thing and skirt. As they all stared at the arrivals and the arrivals stared back at them, the F-22's flew over. The NEST air commander, Ethan Williams, radioed over

"What are you guys all staring like chickens at? We need to pick up the energon and get the heck out of here before Starscream and more Deceptipunks get back." This snapped Ironhide back into reality. He radioed back

"Copy that, can you get some Blackhawks and Ospreys over here pronto? We've got a lot of cargo to pick up." "Sure" Ethan replied. Ironhide got all of the team but Optimus back into reality by shooting his cannon into the ground. They then went to where the energon is and started packing up. Optimus finally came back to his senses as he heard 5 V-22 Ospreys fly in. He asked the Shinobi,

"Who are you, and where are you from?" The man with silver hair stepped forward and said,

"We are ninja from Konoha, we have been sent by Tsunade Senju-With the word "Senju" Optimus entered another flashback.

_Optimus __was being patched up by Ratchet when suddenly aliens showed up. Optimus unsheathed his swords while Ratchet brought out his chainsaw. The aliens held the hands up in surrender. Optimus then asked "Who are you, why are you here, and where are you from?" One__ of them, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward, "We are part of the Senju and Uzumaki clans. We were fighting the Uchiha when suddenly we were here. We ran into a giant robot with red eyes- "Decepticons__" muttered Prime. He nodded for the aliens to continue "- we managed to injure a lot of them, but there were __too__ many of them__." Optimus nodded sheathing his swords and ordered Ratchet to do the same__. He then asked the aliens, _

"_What species are you?" The leader answered._

"_We are humans"_

_End flash back_

Optimus realized that these were the same ninja. And for whatever reason, they were back. 

What do you think? I want to apologize for not getting this out earlier. Baseball started, school started, I got a new computer, and injured my wrist. I hope I made up for it since this chapter is pretty long. Please review. And thank you to those reading.

Well, till next time I'm out, Peace!


	3. Chapter 3: Ethan Williams, and the base

Here is chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Transformers

7:00 Hours

**Somewhere over the Indian Ocean.**

Naruto was currently sitting inside a huge metal monster. Next to him was a soldier named Epps who was cleaning his 'gun'. In front of Naruto there was a transformed Optimus Prime. Kakashi was reading, as usual. Shikarmaru was taking a nap. Neji was looking at everything with his Byakugan. Sakura and Ino were looking around nervously. Beside Ino was another soldier named Lennox, who was checking something called 'Baseball' on his 'phone.' Epps put his gun away and asked Lennox "Who won the Red Soxs game?"

Lennox responded "Phillies" with a grin. The two men started arguing about which team was better.

Naruto leaned over to Kakashi, with a blank look on his face, and said, "What are they talking about?"

Kakashi looked at him and plainly said "I don't know" Neji leaned over and said to Kakashi "None of the men seem to have chakra systems. They are very strong though. All of their machines are amazing." Kakashi was wondering why these men were considered warriors if they didn't have chakra. The two soldiers heard this and were looking at them like they were total nutcases. Lennox was about to ask them what chakra was when the pilot announced they would be landing in 15 minutes. 20 minutes later, the team was unloading at the hanger. Naruto looked around as he stepped out of the metal monster that was called a C-17. More of the C-17s where pulling in. Behind them were 8 smaller 'planes.' As the 'planes' parked and their roofs opened. 8 men climbed out. The most noticeable was a huge man who was about 6 foot 4. Lennox waved for the man to come over. As the man approached he raised an eyebrow at the ninja. The man had a buzz cut, a powerful build, brown eyes, and a gun strung on his back. He was wearing the normal military uniform. As he got closer, he said, "Why do you have a bunch of kids here Lennox?" Naruto was not happy to hear this man call him a 'kid' He clenched his fists. Lennox replied,

Remember those ninja I told you about?" The man entered flashback

_He was flying over the Indian Ocean, happy that they had not lost any 70 million dollar planes that day. Then he was told by Lennox that they some arrivals called ninja_

_End flash back._

The man replied "Why yes, yes I do."

"Well these - and stop saying phrases from Phineas and Ferb - people here are the ninja, the one with silver hair is Kakashi Hatake, the lazy one is Shikarmaru Naru, the long dark hair guy is Neji Hyūga, the blond girl is Ino Yamanaka, the pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno, and the blonde haired boy is Naruto Uzumaki, who managed to defeat a Decepticon all by himself. Ninjas, meet Major Ethan Williams, commander of NEST air division. Ethan, can you show these guys around the base? I've got this mess to clean up.

Ethan replied, "I would be happy to." He turned to the shinobi with a smile on his face. "Names' Ethan, I live in Reno Nevada. My hometown is Berkeley, California. I like baseball, football, snowboarding, and basketball. For some reason, everyone on the base has been calling me the 'computer whiz'."

Another soldier nearby yelled, "That's because you managed to fix both of my computers in 30 minutes."

"Shut the heck up, Cameron!" Ethan yelled back. As he turned his head back towards the shinobi, he noticed that they were looking at him like he was strange.

"What? Do I have oil all over me again?" Ethan asked, starting to look himself over.

Kakashi stepped forward and said, "No, we were just wondering what a computer is"

Ethan stopped looking himself over and asked the ninja, "Did Lennox explain anything?" The ninjas shook their heads. Ethan sighed, "Follow me; I'll explain things while we do the tour." Ethan then turned around and started walking, with the shinobi right behind him.

An hour and a half later, the shinobi where approaching the harbor. Ethan had explained everything about his world by this time. As the approached the gate, Ethan said, "Why don't you tell me about your world now?" while searching for his security clearance card in his front pockets. "Dang it, were did I put that card?" He asked himself while the ninja sweat-dropped at the amount of pockets he had.

Neji stepped forward and suggested, "how about your back pockets?" Ethan snorted and replied sarcastically, "Great idea, except I've got 12 back pockets." As he started to search his back pockets, he failed to notice the ninja's sweat-dropping even more.

By the time the group got to the gate, Ethan had found his card in his many pockets. Ethan swiped the card though a box thing. The box made a beeping noise and the gate started to open. The shinobi stared at the box with open mouths. Ethan looked at them while pocketing the card and noticed the looks of amazement. "What? You don't have scanners in your world?" He asked. When the shinobi shook their heads, it was Ethan's turn to sweat-drop.

As the group went inside the gate, they heard a horn on their right. The shinobi turned their heads and where astounded by the sight. The biggest ships they had ever seen where all docked there. 4 strange ships that looked like black cucumbers with towers on top where also docked there. "Wow those ships are huge! But what are those weird things?" Naruto asked, pointing at the cucumber things.

Ethan laughed and said "Those are submarines; they go underwater for about 6 months. They then come up from the deep to refuel and let their men off."

The shinobi stared at him like he was crazy, again. But when they looked back, they saw one of the submarines pulling out. As they kept on watching it, they saw it go underwater. The shinobi then noticed the soldiers on the normal looking ships where staring at them like they were weird. Shikarmaru asked, "Why are they staring at us?"

Ethan laughed some more, and said, "Well, I don't think that you guys have noticed, but your clothes aren't exactly normal here." Ethan turned around and indicated they should follow him, "Come on, last stop, the clothes store."

As the shinobi entered the store, Ethan said, "Will you guys be okay for a few minutes? I have to go pick something up from the food store." The shinobi nodded, and Ethan left for the food store.

Kakashi said, "Okay guys, pick out something you like and try it on. We'll meet outside of the changing rooms when we're done." The shinobi nodded and went to gather clothes.

When Kakashi came out, he was wearing the normal military clothes, which where: cameo pants, a cameo shirt, and the military vest. He still had his mask and forehead protector on.

Sakura came out next. She was wearing a white t-shirt with Sakura flowers on it, and jeans. She had still had her forehead protector on like a headband.

Ino came out. She was just wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was still tied back in a ponytail. Her forehead protector was in her pocket.

Shikarmaru came out muttering "troublesome woman." Ino had forced him to get a black t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. He had tied his forehead protector around his arm. Ino whacked him on the head, saying "I heard that!"

When Neji came out, he was wearing jeans, a shirt with a bird on it, and a snowboard jacket. He had his hair tucked behind his back. He had the forehead protector in its usual place, hiding the caged seal

The shinobi where staring at Neji when Naruto came out, saying "Look guys!"

Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt that had orange letters on it, spelling 'Giants.' Behind the letters, there was some sort of ball. He was also wearing blue jeans, his forehead protector on his forehead.

As the shinobi stared at Naruto, they heard a laugh from behind them they turned to see Ethan standing there. They noticed he was wearing a hat that had an orange SF on it. "What?" Naruto asked.

Ethan just continued laughing "I knew you would probably pick out San Francisco Giants clothes, or Phoenix Suns clothes," He said with a smile. He turned to other shinobi, "Are you happy with your clothes?" He asked.

When the shinobi nodded, he turned to the clerk and brought the clothes. As they walked out of the store, Kakashi turned around and asked, "So, are the Giants a baseball te- An explosion suddenly racked the base.

Okay, here it is. Sorry for the late update, I couldn't think what to write then Bam! It just came to me. Now I will hand it off to the dragon ball z kai narrator for the ending.

Who is this new arrival named Ethan, and what was that huge explosion? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z Kai!

Me- Uh dude, its Transformers and Naruto- More than meets the eye.

Dragon ball narrator- Oh sorry. Find out next time, on Transformers and Naruto- More Than Meets the Eye!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me do not own Naruto or Transformers

* * *

8:50 Hours, Diego Garcia

The shinobi and Ethan where running towards the explosion. Around them, soldiers were also heading towards the explosion; they were snapping cartridges into their guns, and pulling on combat helmets. The shinobi pulled out kunai as they ran. The stopped were men where crouching, pointing their guns at the smoke. Two weird vehicles pulled up, pointing their long things at the smoke. Ethan began to take charge, he yelled, "Hold the line! Wait until I give the order to shoot!"

A chorus of "Yes Sir" rang out from among the soldiers. Lennox ran up next to Ethan, saying, "What do we have this time?"

Ethan replied, "Not sure, the robots haven't exposed themselves ye- Suddenly, 3 robotic forms appeared in of the smoke. Ethan yelled "Steady!" as the men tightened their hold on their guns.

Two smaller robots appeared out of the smoke, looking like they were running for their lives. Then, the larger bot named Ironhide came out of the smoke. Ironhide appeared to be covered in confetti, and paint. He chased after the two smaller robots, yelling, "COME BACK HERE YOU TREWPS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kakashi looked at the Americans as they stared at the three robots in shock, wondering "_Why aren't they attacking? Clearly Ironhide is attacking these Deceptic-_"Kakashi and the other ninja looked at the soldiers in shock as they started laughing. Ethan laughed, "I warned those stupid twins not prank him again!"

As the robots flew past the group, one of the two smaller ones yelled, "Why did you have to do that brother?" while avoiding Ironhide's fists.

The other one yelled "Me? It was your stupid idea in the first place!"

"Was not," "Was to!" "WAS NOT!" "WAS TO!" They shouted as they started to fight with each other.

Ethan, who had finished laughing, said "Umm, guys? You might want to turn around."

The two little robots looked at Ethan, with looks that clearly asked "Why?" when they heard the sound of a cannon charging up. The two robots turned around and found Ironhide's cannons in their faces, charging up to full power. The twins yelped and ran for cover. Lennox said, "Ironhide."

Ironhide nodded to show that he was listening. Lennox told him "Don't blow up the base too much this time."

Ironhide nodded again, and then fired. The twins dived away, allowing the shots to blast two huge craters in the ground. Ironhide started to charge up his cannons for a second volley, when two earth vehicles drove out of the smoke. They transformed into Optimus Prime and Ratchet. Optimus unsheathe his 2 huge red swords and held up to the two brothers and Ironhide, shouting "Stop this at once!"

Ironhide growled and put his cannons down, while the twins stopped running around all over the place. Optimus sheathe his swords, pinched his nose and sighed, "Ironhide, what did they this time?"

Ironhide responded "It's kind of obvious isn't it Prime? Confetti, and paint, everywhere, again." He added a glare towards the Twins, sending them into shakes of fear.

Optimus refocused his optics and said "Ah I see. Mudflap, Skids." Optimus turned to the two, who were still shaking with fear. "Clean up the base, now" Optimus said with a glare.

The two robots responded with a quick "Yes sir." And began to clean up the mess that they along with Ironhide made. Ratchet, was now checking on Ironhide. His arm transformed into some type of laser. He waved the laser up and down a few times. As Ratchet's arm transformed back into a hand, He sighed "All of your systems are fine. You should go get a wash. And do it, otherwise its wrenches for you!" he emphasized this by pulling a wrench out of nowhere

Ironhide grumbled, then transformed and rolled towards one of the buildings. Lennox turned around and yelled "Alright men, just a false alarm, go put your guns away and get ready for training, we're trying level 5 today. We start training in an hour and 10 minutes."

The men all said "Yes Sir!" and ran off. Naruto decided to ask what the things were "Hey Ethan, what are those things?" He pointed to one as they began to rumble away.

Ethan turned towards where he was pointing. He said "Those? Those vehicles are Tanks, they fire exploding shells long distantness, and are heavily armored. Some tanks also carry troops into battle." Turning around, Ethan said, "Now come on, we have to get your clothes, then head to training, and see Ratchet's Med bay." An evil grin lit up his face as he led the shinobi back towards where they dropped their bags. The ninja noticed the look, and immediately they were weary of that look. Kakashi stepped forward and asked, "What's with that look?"

If possible, Ethan's grin grew even more, "Oh you'll see, you'll see. Kukuku." At this, the shinobi just sweat dropped.

(_Transformers_)

As Ethan led them towards the med bay, located in one of the hangers, they could here yells coming from the Med bay, which mostly involved the words: Slag, frag, aft, and pit. And a whole lot of clangs. As the group turned down the hallway, Kakashi stepped forward and asked, "What's all that noise?"

Ethan replied, "You shall see very shor-, Ah frag, get yourselves against the wall!" Ethan pressed himself against the wall as the 60 foot door that they assumed lead to the Med bay opened. The shinobi pressed themselves against the wall as the twins from earlier ran out of the Med bay. Ratchet appeared behind them, 2 wrenches in his hands. He threw both at the twins, yelling, "And stay OUT! You fraggers!"

The wrenches hit their targets, throwing the twins into the wall. The twins got up, transformed, and got away from Ratchet as fast as possible. As Ratchet turned back into the med bay, Ethan moved away from the wall and greeted Ratchet, "Hello Ratchet!"

Ratchet turned around, reaching for a wrench. Ethan put his hands up as a term of surrender. The shinobi quickly put their hands up as well. As Ratchet realized who it was, his frown turned into a smile. "Ah Ethan, I was just about to send for you. Ah and I see you are showing the ninja around the base?" he said as he put his wrench down.

Ethan put his hands down and nodded. "Yep, the shinobi wanted to see your Med bay. One of them, Sakura Haruno, wants to become a medic-'nin'. She's the one with pink hair." Ethan turned around, and grabbed Sakura from the group. Ethan brought her in front of him, right in the view of the huge Autobot medic. Sakura greeted Ratchet with a very timid "Hi."

Ratchet leaned down towards Sakura, putting his head right next to Sakura's. Ratchet detected rising levels of fear. "Easy child, I'm not a Decepticon, and I only throw wrenches at the pranksters, sometimes Ironhide, and people who disturb my work on purpose. So, you wish to become a medic?" Seeing Sakura nod, Ratchet continued, "Good, but be warned, in war, injuries just keep flowing in, and you'll see a lot of humans die in your hands."

As Sakura nodded again, Ratchet rose to his full height, "Good. Now Ethan, I need you to come fix some of Jazz's energon lines before training."

Ethan's face immediately turned grim. "How's the poor mech doing?" He asked as he entered the Med bay. Ratchet followed Ethan, mentioning for the shinobi to come in as well.

The shinobi tuned out the two NEST members as they looked around at the Med bay. Large berths were everywhere. Medical tools fit for the Cybertronians were also there. They're attention was brought back to Ratchet and Ethan's conversation as Ratchet said, "And unless I can find those joints, Jazz may never wake up, or if he does wake up, he won't be able to walk again."

Ethan was pulling on rubber gloves. He grabbed a small plastic bag, and started walking towards a berth at the very back. "What about the other option?" He asked.

"Repairing him with Decepticon parts? I don't really like that idea, but it may be the only option left." Ratchet replied.

As the injured Autobot came into view, Ino gasped. There, on berth, hooked up to millions of life support machines, was silver Autobot. The freaky part was his lower body parts were missing, all of them. Blue liquid dripped onto the floor

"What happened to him?" asked Kakashi, clearly showing signs that he's seen this type of injuries on humans before.

Ethan turned around, and said "Ask Ratchet, I wasn't there." Ethan then began to work on the mech's arm, where the liquid was apparently leaking.

The shinobi turned to Ratchet. Ratchet sighed, and activated a hologram. Naruto freaked out as buildings of a city showed up. Right in front of them was a huge battle. "It was back during the first battle on Earth, located at Mission City…"

(_Flashback)_

_Ratchet groaned as he got up from the organic ground. Next to him, Ironhide shouted for Earth Child named Sam to keep running towards the "building." Ratchet held out a hand to help up Ironhide. Ironhide muttered "thanks." _

_Suddenly Jazz's voice rung out, yelling at someone "You want a piece of me? Wanna piece?" _

_As Ironhide looked towards the source, his face turned into one of horror. Ratchet looked up, and was also horrified, as he watched Megatron say "No! I want, TWO!" and ripped the smaller bot into pieces. _

_When Optimus arrived, he commed Ratchet and Ironhide, _"I'll distract Megatron, get to Jazz and stabilize him!" _As Prime charged into battle, Megatron threw the pieces of Jazz to the ground, and went to meet Prime. _

_Ironhide turned to Ratchet, face grim, and said, "_Lead the way, I'll cover you." _The two transformed and headed towards Jazz_

_(End of the Flashback.)_

Ino was starting to tear up at hearing Jazz's story. Naruto had a look on his face, which clearly showed that he was confused. "But who's Megatron?" He asked

Ethan finished up working on Jazz. As he climbed down the stairs he told Naruto "Megatron was the Decepticon leader, until he was killed last spring."

Naruto replied with an "Oh, I see."

Suddenly, the group heard a "Hey Ratchet," from the door. The group turned and saw Sideswipe standing near the door, a grin plastered all over his face.

Ratchet growled "Sideswipe, what do you want?" As he started to reach for his wrenches.

Sideswipe put his hands out in a hurry. "Whoa there Ratchet, I just came for medical help. Can you look at my foot?" He asked.

Ethan looked at Side's foot, and started laughing "What's there to look at, your foot's gone!" He howled.

Ratchet looked at Sideswipe's foot, and also started chuckling "I hope you still have that foot." Ratchet teased.

Sideswipe reveled the foot. "Of course I have it; I wasn't in a battle, just a spar with Jolt."

Ratchet sighed, "Alright, hop up on a berth."

As Sideswipe moved towards a berth, Ethan said "Alright Ratchet, we'll stop bothering you. See ya two later in training."

Ratchet answered, "I'll see you later Ethan. And it's always a pleasure to have you. Unlike a couple of mechs I know." Ratchet glared at Sideswipe, who just looked back sheepishly.

Ethan laughed "Alright. Come on you guys, it time to get you your rooms."

_(Naruto_)

The shinobi walked back to the main hanger with Ethan. As they entered, they saw the metal structure that was used so a place called the Pentagon could talk with the Autobots. Ethan yelled at one of the men on top of the structure "Sergeant! Did Will get these shinobi their rooms?"

The Sergeant replied "Yes sir. Here are the rooms." The man threw a clipboard at Ethan, who caught it easily.

Ethan looked over the clipboard, and muttered "Block A, hmm? What are you pulling Lennox?"

Ethan looked up and said "Follow Me" and started heading towards one of the doors. The shinobi followed him

(_Transformers_)

As they entered the A section of rooms, Ethan turned to the right. They walked all the about ¾ of the way down before Ethan stopped. "All right, I'm going to give your rooms, and the people you're gonna bunk with." Ethan told them

Ino immediately asked "Why can't we have our own rooms?"

Ethan responded "This is a military base, not your house. We can't provide everyone with their own room. Be glad you're only bunking with one person. Now, in the first room is Naruto, and Sakura."

Both of them yelled "What?"

Ethan told them "If you have any problems, go talk to Will, not me. Next is Shikarmaru with Ino. And finally, Neji with Kakashi."

The shinobi began to mumble arrangements as Ethan walked off. "We have training in 20 minutes, so come down to my room in 10 minutes." Ethan told them, turning into his own room

The Shinobi peaked into each of their rooms. All that was in the rooms was a bunk bed, two dressers, and 2 desks. Concrete floors lead towards a private shower. Compared to the clan homes that Neji, Ino, and Shikarmaru had, these rooms sucked. Even Sakura's room was better than this. But for Naruto, this room was the best room he had ever seen. No broken furniture and he was happy. Kakashi was fine with the rooms

Naruto entered the room, set the bag of clothes down, and said "I call top bunk!"

Sakura just mumbled "Fine, whatever." She was still very angry with the rooms.

Kakashi poked his head in and said "Come on, let's go see Ethan."

(_Naruto_)

As the shinobi entered the room, they found Ethan leaning over his desk, muttering about something. Sitting on his desk was a weird machine. Ethan had a sofa in his room, along with another machine sitting on a TV stand. A long bed was in the corner, along with a small kitchen in the other corner. A bathroom was also in the room. A rack held guns of all shapes and sizes. Ethan turned around and smiled, "Welcome! Just give me a sec"

The Ninja walked over to his desk, where blueprints of a machine, with fans, pistons, and a bunch of gears in it, sat. Naruto tiled his head and asked "What's that?"

Ethan replied "This is a jet engine blueprint from the new F-35 fighters we will be receiving soon. And a jet engine is what powers most of the modern aircraft."

"But what's the machine in front of you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh That? That's a computer, made by Dell."

Ethan stood up and grabbed a gun from his rack. "Now let's go to training. Ladies first" He told the shinobi, opening the door.

(_Transformers_)

The group reentered the main hanger, where Ironhide was polishing his cannons, along with Sideswipe, who was sharpening his swords. Ratchet pulled up in his Rescue Hummer alt form and transformed. He pulled out a gun with six barrels, and began loading "magazines" with "bullets." Ethan walked over to the armory and began loading his weapons as well. Sideswipe snorted and said "Do you even need that many weapons in your cockpit?"

Ethan looked over and said "You know as well as I do that not all of the Air Force bases carry the highly modified weapons for our F-22's. _And_ you also know that there have been several times that I have had to hop out of the aircraft and fight on the ground with you guys."

"Good point" replied Sideswipe. "But two pistols, two twelve inch knives, a Sabot Round Corner Shot, and 2 Sabot M-16s with grenade launchers, isn't that a little too much?"

Ethan grinned and said "Nope, and I though you liked weapons? Anyways, do you shinobi carry weapons?" Ethan asked, turning towards the ninja.

Kakashi nodded in response. "Lay them on the table, I want to see your weapons." Ethan ordered

The shinobi laid their numerous kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, and exploding kunai on the aforementioned table. Ethan picked up a paper bomb, and asked "What on Earth are these?"

Kakashi told him "Those are paper bombs, which we can activate with fire, or our handsigns."

"The paper bombs and exploding 'kunai' may be useful. But all these other weapons are useless against the Decepticons." Ethan told them, twirling a kunai around his finger. He then tossed it to Ironhide, who closely examined the weapon.

"This weapon is useless against our amour." snorted Ironhide. To emphasize this, Ironhide threw the kunai at Sideswipe, who just let it hit his shoulder guards. The kunai didn't even leave a dent. "You might as well be throwing rocks at us!"

"Agreed, Ironhide. " Came the deep voice of Optimus Prime. Everybody turned towards him as he walked into the hanger. "Ethan"

Ethan snapped around and faced Prime with the attitude that Prime was his commanding officer. "Yes Sir?" Ethan asked.

"After the holo battle today, teach these shinobi how to use a gun. They'll need different weapons if they're gonna have a chance against the Decepticons."

A grin lit up the American's face. Ethan saluted Prime "Yes sir."

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked the blue Chevy Volt named Jolt, stepping into the hanger. "Remember what happened last time?"

Ethan waved him off "They were asking for it."

"Good point."

Ironhide moved from his pile of crates as he looked out the hanger doors. "Now if the rest of NEST and the Twins would arrive, we can get this show on the road."

"We're here 'Hide." Replied Lennox as a group of about one hundred and fifty soldiers entered the room.

"And here come the Twins." Ethan said as the Ice Cream truck came squeaking into the room.

Ironhide rubbed his "hands" together. He turned to the shinobi and grinned evilly, "Alright! Let's show these new recruits how it's done."

* * *

"**Sorry about the wait! I'm the worst author ever! You have permission to shoot me now."**

**An audience starts pelting me with paintballs.**

"**Stay tuned."**


End file.
